Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, can have a configuration based on a rotating drum that defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating. The drum may include one or more lifters located along the inner surface of the drum. The lifters can facilitate movement and cleaning of the laundry within the drum as the drum rotates. Lifters can impart damage onto laundry items as they facilitate cleaning.